Sunrise in his and her eyes
by XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX
Summary: Lou had just been kick out of his house, when he thought there was no hope Sebastian offers him a job at the mansion. Lou is hiding a secret that could ruin everything or even how people see him. This is my first black bulter fanfiction hope you enjoy
1. Lou

**Hey everyone this is my first black butler story and I really hope you guys like it; I'm planning to make this story ten chapters long. This will be third persons POV:)**

**Anyway no Beta Reader:)**

**Enjoy!**

It was Christmas time in London Thirteen year olds are supposed to be having a great time with their families Lou thought, he was cleaning the basement while his greedy little sisters were getting presents.

"Lou get your fat ass up here now!" his mom yelled

He ran up the steps thinking to himself, Fat ass you barely feed me at all.

When he got up there he saw his mom drinking rum and his little sisters playing with their new toys she said," Were the hell were you I told you to clean the damn basement!"

His little sisters stopped playing and looked at him and one of them said," That's very rude of you Lou,"

I cleaned the basement mummy did I get any presents this year? Lou gestured

Lou was mute he choose to be liked that because he had it ruff the last four years so he decide if I don't speak at all, then I won't say the wrong things or repeat his ugly mistakes.

"Of course you didn't you are embarrassment to the whole family, why would I even bother to spend a single penny on you?" she yelled

I'm going to bed merry Christmas mummy I love you, Lou gestured

His mother got up went up to him and slapped him on the check and she yelled," Speak why the hell you would be like this!"

Lou fell to the floor; he could hear his little sister's laughing at him he got up and walked to his room.

His room was nothing, but a bed with no covers, dark, and his favorites were is blade and a picture of his dad.

He looked at the picture for a little bit and thought I'm sorry dad, but I need to be with you. He started walking towards the blade he picked it up, he was just about to slit his wrist then he thought to himself before I completely regret this, I have a feeling that something good is going to happen I just have to wait a little longer.

He put the blade down walked to bed, that night he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

The next morning he woke by his mother screaming his name, he thought ugh what the fuck do you want now.

He quickly got dress and ran down stairs he knew if he kept her wanting she would get pissed.

Yes mummy, he gestured

"Go clean every part of the house and I will give you, your Christmas present,"

Excited Lou gestured, yes mummy anything for you.

Lou thought, how strange why would she give me a present, she doesn't give me anything at all and know she just gives me something out of the blue?

Confused Lou went to the basement and started cleaning up he wanted that gift because he hadn't one in three years, since his mom become a drunk.

After cleaning the basement Lou went up to his little sisters room and saw that his little sisters were playing and Lou gestured, do you guys want me to clean your room?

They looked at him with an evil glare and said," Get out of here you stupid head!"

They threw a block at him; he turned away and started cleaning his mom's room.

While he was cleaning his mom walked in and said," You little bitch how dare you hit your little sister!"

What I didn't lay a finger on her, Lou gestured

"Get out of here now!" his mother yelled

Lou ran out of the room, he ran to his room and all of his stuff was packed into a brief case.

He stared at that bag and thought is that the gift she wanted to give me? Excited Lou ran up to the bag and opened it.

There was his clothes, a picture of his dad, and his blade.

What the hell, is she kicking me out of the house or something? He thought

"Get your bag and get the fuck out of my house!" his mother yelled

Scared Lou turned around and saw that his mom had an evil smirk on her face," Your services here are finish you will no longer live in this house and you will never return, good luck getting a job at thirteen, I hoped you liked your present!"

She left the room laughing; Lou left the house crying he took a last good look at his house he turned away.

Throughout the day Lou walked through the town looking for a place that was hiring, no luck.

Late that night he got his blade out of his brief case, tears where pouring out of his eyes all he could think about how he would hurt his dead he kept thinking dad I can't do this anymore.

Before he slit his wrist a tall man grabbed his hand and said," That's not a good idea young man, I have a place where you can work and stay the pay is good too,"

Can I stay there until I'm eighteen? He gestured

"Ah I see you are mute young man, yes you can stay here until you are eighteen and you will have enough money to pay for college,"

He smiled and nodded his head in agreement.

"Young man can you tell me your name?"

Lou, he gestured

"My name is Sebastian; you will meet my young master tomorrow," he said

Young master? Lou thought

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know its short it will get better I promise!**

**Please review your reviews matter:)**

**LOVE YOU ALL! :D **


	2. Lou's first day

**Hey everyone I'm back! I hope you enjoy this chapter I spent most of first period writing this so I hope you enjoy it!**

**No Beta Reader!**

**ENJOY!**

Lou woke up and found himself in a strange bedroom; he thought this isn't my room. He got up from the bed and thought thank God this means dad isn't dead, mom isn't a drunk, and my sister's love me!

"Lou time to get up, young master wants to meet you," Sebastian said

Well maybe it was too good to be true, he thought

Sebastian came in and said," Here I brought you some clothes,"

Thank you, Lou gestured

Sebastian left the room; Lou quickly got dress he didn't want to be late on his first day of the job.

He notice that the shirt was short shelves and all of his scars were showing, No I can't let young master whoever he is see my scars he is going to think I'm a joke! He thought

He looked all over the room for makeup to cover them so nobody would notice anything, at least not yet.

Damn it, who am I kidding there's not going to be make up in a guest room for a boy, Lou thought

He got an idea he heard that there was a girl maid and was sure that she had make up that cover scars or pimples.

He slowly left his room and started looking for the girls room, as he walked down the hallway he heard a girl and a boy talking he approached them and saw it was a girl with red hair with circle glasses and a boy with hair clips.

He knocked on the door; they stopped talking and looked at him for the longest time.

To break the silence Lou gestured, Hi, I was wondering do you have any makeup.

The girl with red hair come up to him and said," Aww look Finny it's a cute boy,"

"Yes indeed he his quite adorable," Finny said

"So young man can you tell us your name?" Finny asked

Lou, he gestured

"Oh you are the new boy that Sebastian was talking about last night when he put you to bed, I'm Mey Rin,"

"And I'm Finny!" Finny said

It's nice to meet you, Lou gestured

"So what are you doing out in the halls should you be meeting young master?" Mey Rin asked

Well since you're a girl do you have makeup that covers up pimples? Lou gestured

What a huge lie, Lou thought

"No, honey don't worry young master doesn't really care about looks," Mey Rin said

Finny took Lou's hand and said," Don't worry we will take you to his office,"

They dragged Lou to Ciel's office; by the time they got there Lou refused to go in there.

"C'mon he's not going to hurt you, I promise," Finny said

"Yeah he just wants to get to know you just little bit more, he's really busy so it won't be more than five minutes at the most," Mey Rin

Lou took a deep breath and walked in there.

He saw a boy about his age and he said," You're late,"

Forgive me I was a bit nervous meeting you, Lou gestured

"I see you are mute," he said

Yes I am, he gestured

"Can you talk or used too?" he asked

Well I choose not to talk, but yes I do talk, Lou gestured

"Can you say something?" he asked

Maybe late, it's a little too early for you to hear my voice, Lou gestured

"Well I want to know your name," he asked

Lou, what's yours? Lou gestured

"Ciel Phantomhive," he said emotionless

Very thing Ciel said was emotionless Lou could tell that Ciel had it ruff for awhile, but Lou didn't ask what was wrong or what had happen since it was his first day.

"Ciel we have to go visit Lady Elizabeth," Sebastian said

"Well I have to go, Mey Rin and Finny will let you meet the others have a nice day," Ciel said

Can I meet her one day? Lou gestured

"Sure maybe one day she will come over and you can meet her," he said

Lou smiled and he left the room.

He didn't notice my scars I'm safe for right now Lou thought

On the way to Lady Elizabeth's mansion Sebastian asked," Do you like the new guy?"

"Yeah, he is okay bit strange, but he is okay," Ciel said

"That's good I think he is the same age as you," Sebastian said

"You know I don't have time for friends," Ciel said

"Maybe you would be happy having friends that were close to you," Sebastian said

"Let's just drop the subject please," Ciel asked

Back at the mansion Lou was sweeping the kitchen floor while the others were elsewhere.

While he was sweeping he started to hear laughter and a dog bark, curious he put the broom down and walked outside.

At first he didn't see anything and then he heard," Lou watch out!"

He turned around, he saw this big ass dog that least he thought it was a dog and the worst part is that it was towards him!

He ducked and the dog flew over him he noticed that Mey Rin and Finny were on it.

What the hell are you guys doing? Lou gestured

"Oh Lou this is Pluto our dog," Mey Rin said

Ciel said there were others where are they? Lou gestured

"Oh they are out of town they will be back in a day or two," Finny sad

The huge dog suddenly turned into a human and hugged Lou the worst part was he was naked.

While Finny and Mey Rin were laughing Lou was getting pissed off because one he was afraid of dogs and two he was freaking naked!

After that really long hug Pluto pulled away, embarrassed Lou ran inside and continued cleaning the kitchen.

About two hours the kitchen was clean and Mey Rin and Finny came inside, they were surprise how fast he get the job done.

Late that night Lou thought I got to meet the person that England talks about all the time, I got hugged by a naked person slash dog, and they didn't see my scars!

The worries were what if Ciel finds the scars on my wrist, what if someone finds the blade in my bag,

Wait blade in the bag! Lou though

He quickly got up and looked threw his suitcase it was gone, but there was a note there it said," Lou you are better than that, so I took it our secret is safe with me," – Sebastian

Damn it my dad gave me that blade for hunting before he passed away, Lou thought

Well I have bigger secret then that what if someone finds out what it is! He thought

After thinking it threw he thought, no worries nobody will find out my little shocking secret

**Bit of a cliffhanger huh, well I have thanksgiving week off so I should update more often than I do when I have school.**

**Can you guys please leave a review it will make my day:)**

**LOVE YOU ALL :D**


	3. Lou in the kitchen

**Hey everyone! Well I doubt anyone is reading this story and I'm sorry that its probably horrible, but I'm still going to continued it because I want to see where this story is going to go and if anyone is reading it I want you guys to find out what Lou's secret is, it's going to be ten to eleven chapters long.. This chapter may contain spoilers from the amine so it's your choice to read this chapter. Well I better stop talking and get the story started**

**No beta reader:)**

**ENJOY! :D**

Lou wake up early that morning, he looked at the clock and saw it was five thirty. He figured that he should help Sebastian in the kitchen. He quickly got dress and headed towards the kitchen, as he was walking he heard Finny, Mey Rin, and Sebastian talking. He stopped and started listening.

"What do you mean he almost committed suicide in an alley?" Finny cried

"Well I guess he was kicked out somewhere and felt like there was no hope," Sebastian said

You got the one right Sebastian, Lou thought

"C'mon guys I almost shot myself and look at me now!" Mey Rin said

"You got a good point and I took away this so he can't commit or cut himself," Sebastian said

He took out my hunting blade and showed them, they gasped and Sebastian said," When I found it had a little bit a dried blood on it,"

"Well I will try to kept her away from the knifes in the kitchen and Finny, tell Baldroy to kept the guns away from him its young masters orders," Sebastian said

Ciel cares about me? Lou thought

That left the room and they saw Lou at the door and they asked," How long were you there?"

About the whole time, Lou gestured

"We are trying to do what's best for you, we don't want you to leave earth quite yet young man," Sebastian said

That blade was given to me by my father, it's the last thing I have from him, can I have it back? Lou gestured

"Later as a treat," Sebastian said and walked away

Lou was pissed that Sebastian didn't give it back; he calmed himself down by telling himself that Sebastian cared about him.

"He will give it back later I promise, right now we want you to meet Baldroy!" Finny said

Finny took his hand and led him to the kitchen he saw a tall man with blonde hair trying to cook something.

"Baldroy!" Finny said

"What Finny I'm busy!" he said

"I want you to meet the new guy," Mey Rin said

"When did we get a new worker?" Baldroy asked

"When you and Tanaka went elsewhere," Finny said

"Wow I'm gone for two days and there is a new guy," Baldroy said

He turned around and saw a brown haired boy with blue eyes and tall he guessed maybe five six, and he was young.

As he looked at Lou Mey Rin could tell that Lou was getting nervous so she said," His name is Lou sir, we think he is the same age as Ciel,"

"How old are you kid?" he asked

Thirteen, Lou gestured

"So you are the same age as Ciel!" they all said

Yes, Ciel is thirteen and he owns a company strange, Lou gestured

"Well it wasn't always like that," a man said

They all turned around and they a tall old Japanese man.

"Tanaka this is Lou the new guy," Baldroy said

"Nice to meet you, Lou," Tanaka said

Nice to meet you too, Lou gestured

"It's hard to believe that there was a time that Ciel was happy and just a kid, it seems like yesterday since that day happened," Tanaka said

Since what happened? Lou gestured

Is there a reason why Ciel is emotionless and broken inside? Lou thought

"Tanaka we are not supposed to talk about that!" Finny and Mey Rin said

Hey is something burning! Lou gestured dramatically

They turned around and whatever Baldroy was making was on fire, Mey Rin and Finny started screaming.

"Shit!" Baldroy screamed

Lou quickly got a glass of water and put the fire out.

The minute he did that, it exploded eggs got all over them.

"Well Baldroy that's what happens when your distracted and cooking," Tanaka said

Just when Tanaka said that Sebastian come in and said," What the hell happen in here?"

The eggs exploded while trying to make breakfast, Lou gestured

"Tanaka go get yourself cleaned up and the rest of you clean this up," Sebastian said

"Yes sir!" they all said expect Lou

"Lou?" Sebastian said

Sorry yes sir, he gestured

They both left the room, the minute they did they all started laughing.

"Lou can you laugh?" Finny asked

Of course, but I can't for right now, Lou gestured

"Lou why did you choose not to talk?" Mey Rin asked

"Wait you chose?" Baldroy asked

Yes, I did the reason why is because I was bullied, my mom become a drunk, and I had horrible anger issues so I said the wrong thing a lot so I decide if I don't talk I can't say the wrong thing, Lou gestured

"How long has it been since you said a word?" Mey Rin asked

Three years, since dad died, Lou gestured

"Oh it looks like you and Ciel how one thing in common," Finny said

His dad died? Lou gestured

"Well both of his parents did," Baldroy said

How? Lou gestured

"I said way too much right now, but you will soon learn how they died," Baldroy said

Well this kitchen it's not going to clean itself, Lou gestured

"Yeah we should get cleaning, before Sebastian comes back in," Mey Rin said

The cleaned the kitchen together while they were cleaning Lou was wondering why they refused to tell him how his parents died, and how.

Shit if I'm not careful they might see my scars, I better stop thinking about it for right now, Lou thought

They completely cleaned the kitchen Sebastian came in and said," Wow this is the best I seen it in two years, Lou you can get yourself clean up,"

He looked down and saw he had eggs and soap all over him from the soap fight they had.

Yes, sir I will, he gestured

As Lou was going back to his room to change clothes Ciel saw him and asked," What the hell happened to you?"

It's a long story, Lou gestured

He stopped walking and looked at him and gestured, Young master; he smiled and continued walking.

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter, anyway I have a twitter edyeisstrong143 I follow back**

**Love you all and have a safe night:) **


End file.
